


The Blessing Way

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [50]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	The Blessing Way

“Oh no. No, this can’t be true.”  


Frohike looked up from his dinner and across the room at Byers. “What?” Byers’s hand was over his mouth as he stared at his computer monitor, his face ashen. Frohike frowned and stood. “What is it?”

Byers pointed wordlessly at the monitor as Frohike came to stand behind him and read over his shoulder. On the screen was what appeared to be an internal FBI memo.

S.A. FOX W. MULDER - MISSING AND PRESUMED DEAD  
LAST SEEN IN FARMINGTON, NM APR. 16, 1995  
CIRCUMSTANCES INDICATE LOW PROB OF SURVIVAL  
PLS REPORT ANY INTEL TO A.D. SKINNER

“Those sons of bitches!” Frohike said. “It wasn’t enough they took out the Thinker, they had to get Mulder too?”

“Someone got Mulder?” Langly asked as he walked into the room.

“The same bastards who killed Ken.” Frohike strode, scowling, over to the liquor cupboard and withdrew an unopened bottle of scotch. He grabbed a glass and sat down heavily at the table and poured.

“He could’ve faked it,” Langly said, standing behind Byers and peering at the screen. “This doesn’t say anything about them finding a body. Maybe he just went underground.”

Byers frowned. “It’s possible, but--”

“These people murdered Ken and dumped him in a landfill. Mulder’s body might not turn up for months,” Frohike said, taking a swallow of scotch and grimacing. “If it ever turns up at all.”

It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t fair. The men sat in silence for a while, Frohike pushing aside his unfinished dinner and staring sullenly into his glass, Byers and Langly doing what they could to put the pieces together, find out what the hell Mulder had been doing out in New Mexico. The last time they’d seen him, he was barely in any shape to leave his apartment, let alone trek halfway across the country. Something must have drawn him there.

Either that or he was simply on the run from whoever wanted those files back, and that was just where they happened to catch him.

After a long while, Frohike gasped, pushing away from the table and flailing a bit as he stood. “Scully! She’s probably distraught! She needs me.”

“Like a hole in the head,” Langly muttered.

“I’m… not sure that’s the wisest idea,” Byers offered diplomatically.

“The hell with wisdom. When tragedy strikes, everyone needs someone to lean on.” Frohike busied himself finding his jacket and keys. 

“You know, she does have family in the area. I’m sure she has plenty of support.”

Frohike scoffed. “No one who knew Mulder like we did, who’ll appreciate the depth of loss she’s feeling right now. She needs someone who _understands_.”

Langly rolled his eyes. “So, what, you’re just gonna hoof it over to Georgetown at this time of night and knock on her door? Because I’m sure as hell not driving you.”

“And you are in absolutely no condition to drive yourself.”

Frohike grabbed his half-empty bottle from the table as he headed toward the door. “I’ll take a cab.”

Langly shook his head as the door closed. “Well that’s gonna bite him in the ass. Should we warn her?”

Byers sighed. “I’m sure Agent Scully is more than capable of handling the situation.”


End file.
